Huntress Mage Chronicles
by Ironshot
Summary: Harriet (Fem Harry) isn't raised by the Dursleys as Dumbledore planned. Instead, they ignore her presence on the doorstep until she crawls off and is raised by the inhabitants of the Surrey forest until she is picked up and adopted by the Yautja at age 7. How will the Wizarding world handle a half feral savior trained as the deadliest Hunter the galaxy has ever known? (abandoned)
1. Chapter 1

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 1**

Aboard the Hunter's Spear, Bloody Death of the Justice clan searches for his prey and finds nothing until a naked child with smart disks woven into her hair drops from above and pins him to the floor. "I never understand how you can be so stealthy without any equipment Emerald Death," he says to the ooman child of nearly eleven cycles. Around 5 feet 3 inches tall, Emerald is short for a Yautja, but average height for an ooman. Her bare body possesses B cup breasts and waist length black hair worn in the braids traditional of experienced warriors three times her age. Despite wearing no armor and securing smart disks into the ends of her braids, Emerald Death only has a handful of scars to support the many trophies in her trophy room.

Bloody Death by comparison, is seven feet tall and wears a loincloth with basic weapon harness while aboard ship and wears his hair tendrils in simple braids indicating a recently blooded warrior. Deep down, he knows he can never measure up to Emerald who cleansed a hive of Kainda Amedha when she was only seven and didn't even have a full set of smart disks or any more armor than she does now. Before the two warriors can continue their conversation, a fire bird appears in a burst of flames and hands a letter addressed to Harriet Potter and listing her address as Hunter's Spear, Outer space to Emerald Death.

"I'll show this to the Elder before I reply. Hopefully the fire bird will wait long enough since there is no return address on the envelope." Emerald says just as Elder Noble Blade walks up to the group. After a short discussion of the letter's contents, Emerald hands a reply to the fire bird and heads to combat practice.

Three hours later, as an unblood named Swift Blade leaps at her with wrist blades at full extension, Emerald instinctively spins and kicks a short man away before countering Swift Blade's attack with a punch to the gut. "I thought you are supposed to be a champion fighter Professor Flitwick? How did the pup you wish to teach defeat you with a single attack while you have the element of surprise?" Noble Blade comments in English as Flitwick climbs to his feet rubbing his chest where Emerald's foot had connected.

"I miss read the situation and made an amateur mistake," Professor Flitwick replies.

"Filius's mistake aside, how do you expect us to prove our worth? Albus gave the impression, that you have done nothing to change so far, that you are a warrior society," Professor McGonagall says.

"A series of combat trials should be sufficient to show the value of what you have to teach unless your subject is more along the lines of healing or animal care. First match will be against five younglings training for their Chiva. Any injuries will be treated as soon as the fighting ends. Second match will be against a trio of Blooded warriors averaging ten trophies each. The final match will be against my daughter, Emerald Death, who you know as Harriet Potter. While I will be judging the matches, Emerald gets final say in if she will attend your school," Elder Noble Blade replies as the Yautja in the room move to place the Hogwarts representatives in a clear space with him and five Yautja of roughly Emerald's size.

After Flitwick's defeat before the matches, it is only mildly surprising that the matches end 15 minutes later with the Hogwarts staff losing every match. The bigger surprise is that Emerald is the least injured among the 12 combatants.

"I'll see you at the shopping district professors!" Emerald says as she runs to the hangar and dives through the containment field, leaving Elder Noble Blade to explain the clan was already planning to hunt on Earth even if Emerald had not approved them as magic teachers.

Two hours later, Emerald smirks at Professor McGonagall's expression as she lands harmlessly in front of a grungy old pub that most of the humans seem to not see at all. "You do a decent job hiding schools and shopping districts, but I've Hunted on this planet before and the Yautja sensors can detect concentrations of magic. I just needed to match the right size magic concentration to your dialect," Emerald says as she enters the pub.

"I hope you weren't seen by the muggles," Professor Flitwick says as she enters the alley behind the pub. "How did you open the entry to the alley without a wand?"

"I just tapped a few bricks at random. I've never been seen during my previous Hunts on this planet before." With Flitwick busy puzzling over how Emerald used her magic without a wand or training, Emerald observes the layout of the alley and walks to a large marble building at the opposite end guarded by a pair of green skinned creatures the same height as the professor.

"Excuse me, I've been off world for most of the last four years and recently learned my birth parents may have set up a vault for my schooling." Emerald says as she walks up to an available teller.

"Provide proof of being in a family that uses Gringotts," the teller sneers at seeing Emerald's lack of attire.

After a moment's thought, Emerald raises her right hand and recites: "I, Emerald Death, do hereby claim headship of all houses to which I am entitled. So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be." At the last syllable, the teller's attention is drawn by a flash of magic that causes seven rings, a wand, a cloak, a goblet, a locket, a diadem, and a jeweled sword to appear before a second flash of magic temporarily blinds everyone in the bank lobby.

"Please deposit seven drops of blood on this lineage and inheritance parchment, the fee will be withdrawn from your vaults," the teller says as everyone's vision clears. Seeing no reason to refuse, Emerald pricks a finger and watches as seven drops of blood fall before spreading into a family tree followed by a list of family and clan names as well as the property of the families and clans.

Half an hour of questions and explanations and a trip to the Potter vaults later, Emerald steps out of the bank to see all three Hogwarts staff waiting very worried due to the bank being locked down from the outside after the flash of magic from claiming head of house. "I suppose you won't be wearing the robes even if we have you buy them. So, Flourish and Blotts for your books or perhaps you prefer to get your wand from Ollivanders," Professor McGonagall says with a scowl at the thought of a female student moving through the castle completely naked after Emerald gives a basic explanation of what happened inside Gringotts.

"I inherited a perfectly good wand along with a few other items that might be on the school list. Let's start with potions ingredients then we can check the book list," Emerald says with a slight smirk at Professor McGonagall's obvious discomfort with long term nudity. Coming out of Flourish and Blotts, Emerald is met by Hagrid who hands her a cage containing a snowy owl as an early birthday present. "An owl for a space traveler? I suppose fire birds are too rare," Emerald says before naming the owl Moon Hunter.

After giving instructions and a ticket for platform nine and three quarters, the Hogwarts staff watch in surprise as Emerald uses a pulse of magic to turn Moon Hunter into a phoenix while retaining snowy owl coloration before walking off into muggle London without any of the muggles noticing her.

On September first of Earth's calendar, Emerald arrives at Kings cross station to find a relatively high number of witches and wizards including one family who complained loudly of all the muggles and seemed to have trouble remembering the platform number. Of slightly greater interest, the family has an amusing set of twin boys who seem to enjoy being mixed up. On the wizarding side of the station, Emerald goes equally unnoticed among young wizards who lose toads or have scream inducing pets. After finding an empty compartment near the end of the train, Emerald sits and meditates while waiting for the train to leave.

Shortly after the train pulls out of the station, the youngest boy from the loudmouth family enters Emerald's compartment.

"Anyone sitting… Sorry, I'll find somewhere else to sit," he says as he notices halfway through talking that Emerald is naked.

"Relax, I never wear clothes of any kind," Emerald says as she stops the boy from leaving with a burst of 'accidental magic'. The boy sits down and stubbornly looks away from Emerald.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins are here.

"Listen, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbles Ron.

"See you later, then."

"Bye," Ron says. The still unnamed twins slide the compartment door shut behind them. "How did they not notice you!" Ron exclaims as he gives in and stares at Emerald's breasts and pubic hair.

"Are all your family wizards?" Emerald asks, finding Ron's life as interesting as he finds her breasts.

"Er – yes, I think so," says Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"So you must know loads about magic already."

"I heard you went to live with Muggles," says Ron. "What are they like?"

"The Yautja are nice enough. No clue for humans though. I was raised by animals until the Yautja found me. Might have been nice to have three wizard brothers."

"Five," Ron says. For some reason he is looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand, and Percy's old rat."

Ron reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a fat gray rat, which is asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a prefect, but they couldn't aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears go pink. He seems to think he's said too much, because he goes back to staring at Emerald's breasts and pubic hair.

Emerald doesn't think there is anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl. After all, she's never had money in her life until a couple months ago, and she tells Ron so, all about living in the wild and using a barter system or looting the dead to obtain proper weapons. This seems to disturb Ron.

"… and until the goblins told me, I didn't know anything about being a witch or about my birth parents or Voldemort –"

Ron gasps.

"What?" says Emerald.

" _You said You-Know-Who's name!_ " says Ron sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you of all people –"

"I might be wrong not being a natural speaker of local languages, but I doubt 'flight of death' is his real name."

While they have been talking, the train has carried them out of London. Now they are speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They are quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past.

Around half past twelve there is a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slides back their door and says, "Anything off the cart, dear?"

Emerald triggers a sudden frown when she gets some of everything until she pays the woman a solid Galleon pulled from a magic portal.

Ron stares as Emerald brings it all back in to the compartment and drops it onto an empty seat.

"Hungry are you?"

"More curious," says Emerald, taking a bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Ron has taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There are four sandwiches inside. He pulls one of them apart and says, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef."

"I'll swap you for some of the candy I bought," Emerald says with a wave towards the food from the trolley. "Go on –"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," says Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he adds quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"I'm sure it will be better than raw deer or bear. Go on, have a pasty," says Emerald. It is rather different sitting with Ron, eating their way through all Emerald's pasties, cakes, and candies (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Emerald asks Ron, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "Are they really frogs?" She wouldn't be surprised considering what other races ate.

"No," says Ron. "But see what the card is. I'm missing Agrippa."

Emerald unwraps her Chocolate Frog and picks up the card. It shows a man's face. He wears half-moon glasses, has a long, crooked nose, and flowing silver hair, beard, and mustache. Underneath the picture is the name Albus Dumbledore.

"So this is Dumbledore." says Emerald.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" says Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –"

Emerald turns over her card and reads:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Emerald turns the card back over and sees , to mild surprise, that Dumbledore's face has disappeared.

"No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her . . . do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes stray to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," says Emerald.

Emerald stares as Dumbledore sidles back into the picture on the card and gives her a small smile. Ron is more interested in eating frogs than looking at the cards, but Emerald considers the cards research. Soon she has not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus, and Merlin. She finally tears her eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who is scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warns Emerald. "When they say every flavor, they _mean_ every flavor – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a booger-flavored one once."

Ron picks up a green bean, looks at it carefully, and bites into a corner.

"Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts."

They have a good time eating the Every Flavor Beans. Emerald gets toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine, blood, and is even brave enough to eat a funny gray one Ron won't touch, which turns out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window is becoming wilder. The neat fields have gone. Now there are woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

There is a knock on the door of their compartment and the boy who lost his toad. He looks tearful.

"Sorry," he says, "but have you seen…"

As soon as he sees Emerald, his face turns as red as Ron's hair and he faints.

As Ron raises an eyebrow at Emerald, a girl in Hogwarts robes with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth enters.

"Either of you see a toad? Neville's lost one. Also, any idea why he fainted?" She says in a bossy sort of voice.

"With how shy he sounded, I'm guessing Neville is very sheltered and couldn't handle my lack of clothing." Emerald says before using a little magic to test an idea. With a crack of displaced air, a toad appears on top of Neville and wakes him with a croak.

"Trevor!"

"My name is Emerald and the red head is Ron," Emerald says.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville Longbottom. If you don't mind my asking, why aren't you wearing any clothes Emerald?" the bushy haired girl says.

"I haven't worn clothes ever as far as I can remember. It's just more comfortable without them and what I recently learned is magic protects me from the environment." Emerald says as Hermione and Neville take a seat.

"So, Ron, what do your oldest brothers do now that they've left, anyway?"

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons, and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," Ron says. "Did you hear about Gringotts? It's been all over the _Daily Profit_ , but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high security vault."

Emerald raises an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing, that's why it's such big news. They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Emerald turns this news over in her mind. It seems to her the witches and wizards are far too fearful.

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asks.

"Don't know any," Emerald replies.

"What!" Ron looks dumbfounded. "Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world –" And he is off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money. He is just taking Emerald through the finer points of the game when the compartment door slides open yet again, this time three boys enter.

"Looks like Potter isn't here. This compartment only has mud bloods, blood traitors and a squib." the middle boy says with a sneer.

"That kind of introduction won't make you any friends. I suppose you want us to service you or lose our heads, but I suggest you duck or risk losing your own head." Emerald replies to the boy's comment. When the boy reaches for his wand instead of ducking, Emerald pulls a sniper-scythe from a pocket dimension just in time to intercept a massive tail blade with the body of the unusual weapon.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. Suggestions on if Voldemort should survive the destruction of his final horcrux in second year welcome. (all created before fourth year except the diary have been destroyed or cleansed in the flash of light created when Emerald claimed head of House for her Houses)


	2. Chapter 2

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

 **Chapter 2**

While holding off the giant tail blade with just one hand on the barrel of the sniper-scythe, Emerald pulls a second sniper-scythe from the pocket dimension with her other hand and pulls the trigger sending a projectile through the window. Even as the other occupants of the compartment turn to see what she shot, the head of the tail blade's owner explodes as Emerald starts singing Jeff Williams' 'This Will be The Day' as she converts the second sniper-scythe from its rifle form into its scythe form and cuts the blade off the tail with a single swipe. All three of the unnamed boys faint at the sight of the creature's blood dissolving the floor of the compartment.

As she sings the chorus of the song, Emerald converts the weapon she had been using to hold back the tail blade into its scythe form before using it to smash the tail blade into a Kainda Amedha drone that was leaping towards the compartment window. Verse two of the song comes as Emerald leaps out the window into a swarm of Kainda Amedha while a second Queen stops the express by destroying the engine. Over the next half hour, Emerald turns the land around the express into a morgue with a deadly dance of blades and gunfire. In areas she can't reach, Emerald notices Bloody Death and other Yautja warriors fighting under stealth. The bloodbath ends with the final lines of 'Nothing's Wrong With Me' from the muggle movie Pixel Perfect as Emerald leaps off the second Queen's head while in animal form and returns to human form to cut the Queen's head in three with her dual sniper-scythes.

As she baths in the rain of acid blood, Emerald notices the fainter approaching with a group of adult Witches and Wizards in uniform robes that suggest law enforcement or perhaps military. "That slut is the one who attacked me. She probably lead the creatures to the train somehow," the rude boy says as he points Emerald out to the adults.

"It's virgin bitch actually, and I believe the red headed young lady behind you has some witness testimony regarding the claimed attack on you." Emerald says while thinking of her animal form.

"I'm Susan Bones. I saw from the corridor when Draco here insulted everyone in the compartment. Emerald then gave a little advice moments before one of the large creatures tore into the compartment with its tail. Moody would be proud of her reaction speed as she appeared to either have seer potential or follow his mantra of constant vigilance," the red headed young lady says when the leader of the adults turns to her.

"I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Madame Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Please identify yourself for the record and tell us what you know about these creatures that attacked the Hogwarts Express." the woman says to Emerald while the other adults inspect the Kainda Amedha.

"You can call me Emerald. Any more than that can wait for the sorting at Hogwarts. As for the creatures that attacked the express, the Yautja who raised me for the last four years call them Kainda Amedha and usually keep them contained to testing grounds in isolated areas. It appears someone breached containment at the Antarctic testing grounds since the last Chiva." Emerald says as she flicks both sniper-scythes to get the acid off before storing them inside the same pocket dimension she pulled them from half an hour ago.

"Okay, couple questions for you. First, do you intend to register your animal form with the ministry as required of British citizens. Next, what is your animal form. And last, what is a Chiva." Madam Bones says after a moments thought.

"Do you have the registration forms on you? My animal form is a canine known as a yaut hound and is native to the Yautja home world. The Chiva is a rite of passage that shows a Yautja is a proper warrior and an adult in their society." Emerald says as she inspects the full damage to the Hogwarts Express.

"Here's the animagus registration. Now I just need to figure out the best method of getting a few hundred children ages 11 to 18 from here to Hogsmeade or Hogwarts before midnight."

"If you're willing to trust me, I'm fairly sure I can create a portal that will get my fellow students to the station at the time they would have arrived if the train had not been attacked. I'll just need an adult who knows the time and place to pass through the portal first." At Madam Bones' nod of permission, Emerald creates a visible portal with a destination of 'wherever the first person to enter wants to go'.

On the other side of the portal, Emerald and her fellow students find a dark platform with carriages waiting nearby. Before she can walk towards the skeletal winged horse led carriages, Emerald hears Hagrid call for the firs' years to gather around before following him. Easily using her upbringing to move through the darkness after Hagrid's lamp, Emerald notices many of the slipping and stumbling first years are still in the clothes they had used while traveling in the muggle world. As the other first years gasp at the first sight of Hogwarts castle when they reach a large lake, Emerald quietly fills out most of the animagus registration form.

At Hagrid's instruction of no mor'n four to a boat, Emerald starts to join Hermione, Neville and Ron until she sees Susan looking in her direction. "You can have the boat Susan, I'll just swim beside," she says just before Hagrid triggers the enchantment on the boats to make the entire fleet move across the lake. Before Susan can protest, Emerald gently tosses her into the boat with Hermione, Neville and Ron while walking on the water beside the boat.

"Heads down!" yells Hagrid as the first boats reach the cliff Hogwarts sits upon; everyone but Emerald bends their heads and the boats carry them through a curtain of ivy that hides a wide opening in the cliff face. Emerald just drops into the water and swims beside her new friends. The dark tunnel seems to take the children right under the castle, until they reach a kind of underground harbor, where they clamber out onto rocks and pebbles.

After Hagrid gives Emerald an odd look because of the water dripping off her bare body, the groundskeeper leads everyone up a passageway in the rock that eventually comes out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walk up a flight of stone steps and crowd around the huge, oak front door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raises a gigantic fist and knocks three times on the castle door.

The door swings open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes that Emerald recognizes as Professor McGonagall stands there. She has a very stern face that suggests she should not be crossed.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," says Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

She pulls the door wide. The entrance hall is so big you could fit a decent size house in it. The stone walls are lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling is too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them leads to the upper floors.

They follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Emerald can hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall shows the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowd in, standing rather closer than they would usually do, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," says Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

"The four Houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while any rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes linger for a moment on Neville's cloak, which is fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Emerald hadn't even noticed either issue until Professor McGonagall drew attention to them with her gaze.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," says Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

She leaves the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into Houses?" Emerald asks Ron.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Emerald's heart begins racing with excitement. A painful test? Perhaps they have to subdue a troll or other magical creature with whatever skills they have. She looks around and sees that everyone looks terrified. No one is talking much except Hermione Granger, who is whispering very fast about all the spells she'd learned and wondering which one she'll need. Emerald rolls her eyes but listens for any effects she hasn't produced while hunting. Any second now, Professor McGonagall will come back and lead her to her fortune.

Then several people behind her scream.

"What the -?"

The people around her gasp. About twenty ghosts have just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glide across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seem to be arguing. What looks like a fat little monk is saying: "Forgive and forget I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights suddenly notices the first years.

"Waiting to be Sorted as you should well know." Emerald says as she starts thinking of ways to hunt the ghosts.

"Move along now," says a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall has returned. One by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall tells the first years, "and follow me."

Emerald gets into line behind a boy with sandy hair, with her new friends strung behind her, and they walk out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

Emerald has rarely imagined such a strange place. It is lit by thousands and thousands of candles that are floating in midair over five long tables, four of which are filled with the rest of the students. All five tables are laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall is another long table where the teachers are sitting. Professor McGonagall leads the first years up here, so that they come to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them look like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shine misty silver. Sensing the pattern of magic above, Emerald looks and sees the velvety black sky held back by a charm of some sort. She hears Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History._ "

"I wouldn't trust that the book is accurate. The structure and related charms may have changed since the book was last updated."

Emerald quickly looks down again as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she puts a pointed wizards hat. This hat is patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Noble Blade wouldn't have let it on the ship or in the house.

 _We probably won't be fighting the hat. Or fighting at all,_ Emerald thinks with disappointment – noticing that everyone in the hall is now staring at the hat, she stares at it, too. For a few seconds, there is complete silence. Then the hat twitches. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth – and the hat sings about itself and how it will sort the first years into the five Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Justice.

After a quick discussion between Dumbledore, recognizable from the chocolate frog card, and the hat, a ghost named Myrtle becomes head of house for the fifth House pending the results of the Sorting.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispers to Emerald. "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll."

"I'd have preferred the excitement of the troll," Emerald chuckles back at Ron.

Professor McGonagall now steps forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbles out of line, puts on the hat, which falls right down over her eyes, and sits down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouts the hat.

The table on the right cheers and claps as Hannah goes to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Emerald sees the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"JUSTICE!" shouts the hat, and Susan scuttles off to the empty table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The second table from the left claps this time; several Ravenclaws stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joins them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" goes to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" becomes the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers; Emerald can see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then becomes a Slytherin. Emerald's first impression is that they are an unpleasant lot.

"Death-Potter, Emerald!"

"JUSTICE! KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME UNTIL SHE MASTERS OCCLUMENCY AND PUT HER IN JUSTICE!" the hat screams as Emerald starts to walk towards it. As she turns to see what the professors want her to do, a professor with greasy black hair locks eyes with her for a split second before falling to the floor catatonic. A quick conversation with Professor Dumbledore reveals the catatonic professor had used magic to look inside Emerald's mind much like the hat does, but couldn't handle what he saw. After the school nurse takes the mind viewing professor to the infirmary, the Sorting continues.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Sometimes, Emerald notices, the hat shouts out the House at once, but at others it takes a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy who had been next to Emerald in line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Hermione almost runs to the stool and jams the hat eagerly on her head.

"JUSTICE!" shouts the hat.

When Neville Longbottom is called, he falls over on his way to the stool. The hat takes a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouts, "JUSTICE," Neville runs off still wearing it, and has to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Draco swaggers forward when his name is called and gets his wish at once: the hat has barely touched his head when it screams, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco goes to join the two boys who had been with him on the train, looking pleased with himself.

There aren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" both sorted into Justice…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and finally the students turn to Emerald realizing the last Potter was sorted earlier.

And now only Emerald and the professors notice the Sorting of the last four students. "Thomas, Dean," a tall black boy, joins Emerald at the Justice table. "Turpin, Lisa," becomes a Ravenclaw and then it is Ron's turn. He is pale green by now. Emerald crosses her fingers under the table and a second later the hat has shouted, "JUSTICE!"

Emerald claps loudly with the rest as Ron collapses into the chair next to her.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," says a girl named Daphne Greengrass across Emerald as "Zabini, Blaise," is made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolls up her scroll and takes the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore gets to his feet. He is beaming at the students, his arms open wide, as if nothing can please him more than to see them all here.

"Welcome!" he says. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sits back down. Everybody claps and cheers. Emerald laughs as she finishes filling out the animagus registration form.

Looking up from the form, Emerald notices the golden dishes have filled with a wide variety of food: roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs are all recognizable from Emeralds Earth study lessons.

"Anyone know what kind of meat this is next to the watermelon sized mangos?" a girl named Tracy Davis asks.

"One of the house elves must have contacted my adoptive father. The meat is dried Kainda Amedha while the fruit is actually naxa fruit from the Yautja home world." Emerald says as she fills her plate with the two foods she is most familiar with.

"Isn't Kainda Amedha what you called the acid blooded creatures that attacked the express," Susan asks in clear surprise.

"It's perfectly safe once dried. It is usually only served to warriors who have passed their Chiva, but as clan head, my adoptive father seems to have waved the restriction."

When everyone has eaten as much as they can, the remains of the food fade from the plates, leaving them sparkling clean as before. A moment later the desserts appear. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor you can think of, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, Jell-O, rice pudding…

As Emerald helps herself to a treacle tart, the talk turns more toward their families.

"I'm half-and-half," says Tracy Davis. "I'm so glad I didn't end up in Slytherin."

"What about you Neville?" says Ron.

"Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch," says Neville, "but the family thought I was all-Muggle for ages. My Great Uncle Algie kept trying to catch me off my guard and force some magic out of me – he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier once, I nearly drowned – but nothing happened until I was eight. Great Uncle Algie came round for dinner, and he was hanging me out of an upstairs window by the ankles when my Great Auntie Enid offered him a meringue and he accidentally let go. But I bounced – all the way down the garden and into the road. They were all really pleased, Gran was crying, she was so happy. And you should have seen their faces when I got in here – they thought I might not be magic enough to come, you see. Great Uncle Algie was so pleased he bought me my toad."

"Make sure my adoptive family and I never meet your Great Auntie or Great Uncle," Emerald says.

On her other side, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione are talking about lessons ("I _do_ hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult –"; "We'll probably be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing –").

Emerald looks up at the High Table again. Hagrid is drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall is talking to Professor Dumbledore. A Professor in an absurd turban is talking to a teacher who looks at least half goblin.

At last, the desserts too disappear, and Professor Dumbledore gets to his feet again. The hall falls silent.

"Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flash in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Emerald laughs, but she is one of the few who do.

"Can't you use high level security spells if something dangerous is being kept in the school? My adoptive family will probably be Hunting in the forest as well," she says when everyone looks at her.

"We'll discuss it later after we iron out the details of Justice House. For now, let us sing the school song!" cries Dumbledore. Emerald notices the other teachers' smiles have become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gives his wand a little flick, as if he is trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flies out of it, which rises high above the tables and twists itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," says Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellows an awful set of lyrics to a hundred different tunes. Everyone finishes the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins are left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducts their last few lines with his wand and when they have finished, he is one of those who claps loudest.

"Ah, music," he says, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot! Justice House remain seated."

Once the other four Houses have left the hall, a short conversation is held during which it is arranged for Justice House to use Emerald's rooms aboard the Hunter's Spear as a dormitory. Before leading her House mates to their quarters, Emerald completes the animagus registration form and hands it to Madam Bones for filing at the ministry. Using a strong sense of spacial awareness, Emerald navigates endless staircases, sliding panels and hanging tapestries until she sees a bundle of walking sticks floating in midair. As she steps closer to figure out the magic involved they start throwing themselves at her and she counters with a compact rifle mode sniper-scythe.

"Do I have the pleasure of meeting Peeves? It's no wonder you are barred from attending the feast," Emerald says.

There is a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appears, floating cross-legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Just having a bit of fun!" he says with an evil cackle. After swooping over them, causing most of the young Justices to duck, he vanishes and rattles the coats of armor as he flies away.

At the top of a final set of stairs, they see a pair of Yautja guarding a gap in the parapet of the tower. At Emeralds prompting, Hermione is the first to walk through the gap and into the stealthed Hunter's Spear.

After a brief discussion of Justice House rules, everyone piles into the same bedroom, except Dean, and strips naked to sleep on blankets spread on the floor despite a considerable amount of blushing from everyone except Emerald.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

The following week proved interesting for the inhabitants of Hogwarts. On the morning of the first day, Emerald leads Justice House to the Grand Staircase and nearly gives the turbaned professor a heart attack when she dives to the ground floor from the top. Many first years learned to seek her if they need directions thanks to her spacial awareness. The classes are interesting enough, but Emerald rarely uses a wand thanks to how her magic works.

Wednesday night is spent studying the stars and the movement of the planets from the perspective of earth witches and wizards. Three times a week, Justice House studies Herbology in the greenhouses taught by Professor Sprout.

The most boring class is History of Magic, which is the only traditional class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staffroom fire and got up the next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns drones on and on while they scribble down names and dates, and get Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

The Head of Justice House, Professor Myrtle, teaches Ghost History and Culture with the help of the other House ghosts. Half the class is wasted on the professor moaning about Peeves earning her the name Moaning Myrtle.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, has to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he takes the roll call, and when he realizes most of Justice House skipped getting dressed he gives an embarrassed squeak and topples out of sight.

Professor McGonagall is again different. Emerald is quite right to think she isn't a teacher to be crossed lightly. Strict and clever, she gives them a talking-to the moment they sit down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she says. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changes her desk into a pig and back again. They are all very impressed and can't wait to get started, but soon realize they aren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they are each given a match and start trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger and Emerald have made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall shows the class how Hermione's has gone all silver and pointy and gives her a rare smile before noticing Emerald has turned her match into a needle zoo with needle weapons seemingly without using a wand.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to is Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turn out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smells strongly of garlic, which everyone says is to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and is afraid will be coming back to get him one of these days. His turban, he tells them, had been given to him by an African prince as a thank-you for getting rid of a troublesome zombie, but they aren't sure they believe this story. For one thing, when asked eagerly to hear how Quirrell had fought off the zombie, Quirrell went pink and started talking about the weather; for another, Emerald notices a scent of decay hanging around the turban, and the Weasley twins insist that it is stuffed full of garlic as well, so that Quirrell is protected wherever he goes.

Far better for the Justices, Emerald leads them to her combat class taught by Master Tempered Claw. To the shock of her House mates, Emerald launches into an attack while singing Taylor Swift's 'Shake it off'. After combat class, Emerald casually mentions her first meeting with Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

Friday is an important day since the greasy haired Potions professor is recovered enough to teach.

"What do you know about the Potions professor?" Emerald asks Ron as she pours sugar on her porridge.

"Snape is Head of Slytherin House," says Ron. "They say he always favors them - we'll be able to see if it's true."

"At least Myrtle favors us," says Emerald.

Just then, the mail arrives. It was a bit surprising on the first morning when about a hundred owls had suddenly streamed into the Great Hall during breakfast, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Moon Hunter hasn't brought Emerald anything so far. She sometimes flew in to nibble her ear and have a bit of toast before going off to sleep in the owlery with the school owls. This morning, however, she flutters down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and drops a note onto Emerald's plate. Emerald tears it open at once. It says in a very untidy scrawl:

 _Dear Emerald,_

 _I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us an answer back with Moon Hunter._

 _Hagrid_

Emerald borrows Ron's quill, scribbles _Yes, please, see you later_ on the back of the note, and sends Moon Hunter off again.

Potions lessons take place down in one of the dungeons. It is colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been creepy if Justice House wasn't used to trophy skulls hanging on walls.

Snape, like Flitwick, starts the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he pauses at Emerald's name.

"Ah, yes," he says softly, "Emerald Death-Potter. Our new – _celebrity._ "

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle snigger behind their hands. Snape finishes calling the names and looks up at the class. His eyes are black like Hagrid's, but they have none of Hagrid's warmth. They are cold and empty and make you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he begins. He speaks in barely more than a whisper, but they catch every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape has the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence follows this little speech. Emerald pulls her battle aid kit out and starts mixing a dose each of pain blocker and anti disease while setting up the wizarding equipment she bought from Diagon Alley. Hermione Granger is on the edge of her seat and looks desperate to start proving that she isn't a dunderhead.

"Death-Potter!" says Snape suddenly. "What are the key ingredients of a Draught of Living Death?"

"I can't be certain, but I believe the local names are powdered root of asphodel and infusion of wormwood," says Emerald while noting Hermione's hand in the air.

Snape raises an eyebrow.

"Where would a human wizard look for a bezoar?"

Hermione stretches her hand as high into the air as it will go without her leaving her seat, but Emerald ignores her.

"A goat's stomach is the preferred location, though the ingredients cupboard or the nearest apothecary might be faster, sir"

"What is the difference, Death-Potter , between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

At this, Hermione stands up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling.

"I believe the only difference, if any, is regional naming or perhaps maturity," says Emerald quietly. "Hermione would probably know better since she grew up human at least, why don't you try her."

A few people laugh; Emerald catches Dean's eye, and Dean winks. Snape, however, is not pleased.

"Sit down," he snaps at Hermione. "For your information, Death-Potter, your first two answers are correct. The third answer is the moon phase, it is sometimes also referred to as aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There is a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape says, "And why are you not wearing anything while brewing whatever is in those small dishes?"

I've never been injured by far more dangerous liquids than partially brewed pain blocker or anti disease. Anyone in this class could tell you about the acid blood from the Kainda Amedha that attacked the express."

Things don't really improve for the Justices as the Potions lesson continues. Snape puts them into pairs and sets them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. He sweeps around in his long black cloak, watching them weigh dried nettles and crush snake fangs, criticizing almost everyone except Malfoy, whom he seems to like. He is just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy has stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing fill the dungeon. Neville has somehow managed to melt Dean's cauldron into a twisted blob but, before their potion can start burning holes in people's shoes, Emerald conjures a containment field around the mess with a wave of her hand even as she continues to brew her own potions.

"Idiot boy!" snarls Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

An hour later, Snape collects samples of everyone's boil cure potion as well as all of the Yautja potions Emerald has brewed in class.

At five to three, Emerald invites the Patil twins and Susan Bones as well as Ron and Neville to meet Hagrid with her. Hagrid lives in a small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes are outside the front door.

When Emerald knocks they hear a frantic scrabbling from inside and a surprisingly deep whimper. Then Hagrid's voice rings out, saying, "What's wrong with yeh Fang?"

Hagrid's big, hairy face appears in the crack as he pulls the door open. As he lets them in, they notice an enormous black boarhound trying to hide under the bed.

There is only one room inside. Hams and pheasants are hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle is boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stands the massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it that Fang is trying to hide under.

"Make yourselves at home," says Hagrid as he finishes preparing tea and rock cakes.

"These are some of my House mates, from right to left we have; Ron, Neville, Susan, Padma and Parvati," Emerald tells Hagrid as everyone finds a seat.

"Another Weasley, eh?" says Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

The rock cakes are shapeless lumps with raisins that almost break several teeth, but everyone pretends to be enjoying them as they tell Hagrid all about their first lessons.

Everyone is delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch, the grumpy caretaker, "that old git."

"An' as fer that cat, Mrs. Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang sometime. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it."

"I happened to find a three headed dog while exploring the castle on Tuesday… you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Emerald asks as she soaks a rock cake in her cup of tea.

"Yeh stay clear of Fluffy. No one is supposed to enter that part of the castle." Hagrid says before trying to change the subject. "How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asks Ron. "I liked him a lot – great with animals."

The rest of the visit is spent with Ron telling Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

The next morning, half the castle wakes to the sound of most of Justice House screaming in pain from a blood adoption ritual. The only Justice not screaming, or in pain, is Emerald because she did her pain session back when she was seven. Once the pain ends, each member of Justice House celebrates their new membership in Emerald's Clan Deathbringer by adding Death to the end of their name.

The next few days, everyone in first year talks about the Flying lessons coming up on Thursday except for Emerald who attends a Wizengamot meeting and arranges for Madam Bones to be her proxy while she attends school. Unfortunately for the Justices, they have Flying lessons with the Slytherins starting Thursday. While most first years are excited, a few like Neville and Hermione are nervous. In Neville's case, he has never been on a broom before. Partially because he has plenty of accidents on the ground.

Hermione knows you can't really learn flying out of a book, but still tries. At breakfast on Thursday she bores the Justices stupid with flying tips she got out of a library book called _Quidditch Through the Ages._ Neville hangs on her every word, desperate for anything that might help him hang on to his broomstick later, but everybody else is very pleased when Hermione's lecture is interrupted by the arrival of the mail.

Emerald hasn't had a single letter since Hagrid's note, something that Malfoy has been quick to notice, of course. Malfoy's eagle owl is always bringing him packages of sweets from home, which he opens gloatingly at the Slytherin table despite Emerald going to her home every night and even between some classes.

A barn owl brings Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opens it excitedly and shows them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seems to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explains. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it like this and if it turns red – oh…" His face falls, because the Remembrall has suddenly glowed scarlet, "… you've forgotten something…"

Neville is trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who is passing the Justice table, snatches the Remembrall out of his hand.

Emerald and Ron jump to their feet. Ron is half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who can spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, is there in a flash.

"What's going on?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor."

Scowling, Malfoy quickly drops the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking," he says, and he slopes away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

At three-thirty that afternoon, Emerald, Ron, and the other Justices hurry down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It is a clear, breezy day, and the grass ripples under their feet as they march down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees are swaying darkly in the distance.

The Slytherins are already there, and so are twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Emerald has heard Fred and George Weasley complaining about the school brooms, saying that some of them start to vibrate if you fly too high, or always fly slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrives. She has short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barks. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Emerald glances down at her broom. It is old and some of the twigs stick out at odd angles.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," calls Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouts.

Emerald's broom leaps into her hand at once, but it is one of the few that do. Hermione Granger's simply rolls on the ground, and Neville's doesn't move at all. Perhaps brooms, like some animals, can tell when you are afraid, thinks Emerald; there is a quaver in Neville's voice that says only too clearly that he wants to keep his feet on the ground.

Madam Hooch then shows them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walks up and down the rows correcting their grips. Emerald and Ron are delighted when she tells Malfoy he's been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," says Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle – three – two –"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushes off hard before the whistle has touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouts, but Neville is rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle – twelve feet – twenty feet. Emerald sees his scared white face looking down at the ground falling away, sees him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and – in the blink of an eye Emerald is fifty feet from where she was a moment ago and Neville is safely sitting in front of her on her broom while his Remembrall is held tightly in her right hand.

"EMERALD DEATH-POTTER!"

The Heads of House are running towards them.

"Detention I'm guessing since any other punishment would require the cooperation of Hogwarts." Emerald says as the Heads get within reasonable conversation distance.

"As much as I would like to see a Potter punished, you may actually be rewarded for that display of flying skill," Professor Snape replies. "Where did you get that custom broomstick?"

"This… was a school broom." Emerald says as she looks down to find the old broom now looks brand new.

"Madam Hooch can give you an overview of Quidditch at the end of class if enough of your House mates are decent flyers. You can inform us at the staff meeting after dinner if you are forming a team," Professor McGonagall says before all five Heads of House return to the castle.

By the end of class, Neville has shown enough improvement to be a poor quality Chaser while Dean, Ron, and Susan are the Keeper and remaining Chasers and the Patil twins make surprisingly good Beaters. Emerald is designated the Justice team captain and Seeker.

Halfway through dinner, Malfoy shows up to cause trouble.

"Having a last meal, Bitch? When are you getting on the train back to the Muggles since there is no way you have enough decent flyers to field a Quidditch team?"

"You certainly talk big. Why don't you put your money and wand where your mouth is? Professor Flitwick can referee. If you win, any debts the House of Malfoy owes me are waved and I leave Hogwarts to become a Malfoy slave, but if I win, all debts are due immediately and you become a slave of the Justice clan." Emerald says as she finishes the food on her plate.

"An honor duel? I accept," Malfoy says as Professor Flitwick rises from his seat.

After glancing at Dumbledore, Flitwick clears an area for the duel and places wards to protect the audience. At Professor Flitwick's start signal, Malfoy opens his mouth to cast a spell only to be hit by emerald green ribbons from a wand less silent spell cast instinctively by Emerald. The spell ribbons hit so hard Malfoy flies through the wards and hits the wall before falling unconscious and the terms of the duel are enforced. The most obvious sign being the vanishing of Malfoy's robes and wand.

"I'm guessing the Malfoy debts exceeded their net worth. Join the house elves in the kitchen if you know what is good for you Draco No Name." Emerald says as she turns to leave the Great Hall.

"When my father hears about this…," Draco starts to say.

"He'll lock himself in the bedroom with your mother because they don't have access to any clothes if they are anything like you," Emerald says just as a house elf calling himself Dobby reports to her that all former Malfoy belongings have been shrunk and stored aboard the Hunter's Spear.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review with crossover suggestions and FFX/FFX-2 ability/dress sphere suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

The next day the professors see no sign of Draco but at breakfast they do notice Dobby delivering custom brooms to the members of the Justice Quidditch team at least partially because the former Malfoy elf is wearing a mismatched three piece suit with suitably mismatched socks. When asked where his old attire was, Dobby replies, "It is being given to former master Draco so no ones has to see his ugly bits."

At seven o'clock, the Justice Quidditch team leaves the castle and sets off in the dusk toward the Quidditch field. Emerald has never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats are raised in stands around the field so that the spectators are high enough to see what is going on. At either end of the field are three golden poles with hoops on the end. They remind Emerald of the little sticks Yautja pups blow bubbles through, except that they are fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Madam Hooch, Emerald mounts her broomstick and kicks off from the ground. What a feeling – she swoops in and out of the goalposts and then speeds up and down the field. Her broom turns wherever she wants at her lightest touch.

"Death-Potter, come down!"

Madam Hooch has arrived. She is carrying a large wooden crate under her arm. Emerald lands next to her as the rest of the team gathers around.

"I'll only go over the rules this evening. Miss Death-Potter needs to arrange times for team practice." Madam Hooch says, her eyes glinting.

She opens the crate. Inside are four different-sized balls.

"Right," says Hooch. "Now, Quidditch is easy enough to understand, even if it's not too easy to play. There are seven players on each side. Three of them are called Chasers. That's Longbottom, Thomas, and Bones for you."

"Three Chasers," Emerald repeats, as Hooch takes out a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball.

"This ball's called the Quaffle," says Hooch. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through one of the hoops to score a goal. Ten points every time the Quaffle goes through one of the hoops. Follow me?"

The Justice team nods.

"Now there's another player on each side who's called the Keeper – Weasley is yours. He has to fly around your hoops and stop the other team from scoring. Patil and Patil, take these bats," Madam Hooch says before indicating a pair of jet black balls slightly smaller than the Quaffle. "These are the Bludgers. The Patils can get a few practice swings." She bends down and frees one of the Bludgers.

At once, the black ball rises high in the air and then pelts straight at Padma's face. Padma swings at it with her bat to stop it from breaking her nose, and sends it zigzagging away into the air – it zooms around their heads and then shoots at Parvati, who hits it with her own bat only for it to aim at Emerald next. Instead of ducking or running, Emerald holds her left hand out and catches the Bludger in a thin layer of magic.

"Impressive Miss Death-Potter. The Bludgers rocket around, trying to knock players off their brooms. That's why you have two Beaters on each team – the Patil twins are showing promise as yours - it's their job to protect their side from the Bludgers and try and knock them toward the other team."

"Any deaths from the Bludgers?" Emerald asks offhandedly.

"Never at Hogwarts. We've had a couple of broken jaws but nothing worse than that. Now, the last member of the team is the Seeker. That's Miss Death-Potter. And she doesn't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers."

Hooch reaches into the crate and takes out the fourth and last ball. Compared with the Quaffle and Bludgers, it is tiny, about the size of a large walnut. It is bright gold and has little fluttering silver wings.

" _This,_ " says Hooch, "is the Golden Snitch, and it's the most important ball of the lot. It's very hard to catch because it's so fast and difficult to see. It's the Seeker's job to catch it. You've got to weave in and out of the Chasers, Beaters, Bludgers, and Quaffle to get it before the other team's Seeker, because whichever Seeker catches the Snitch wins his or her team an extra hundred and fifty points, so they nearly always win. That's why Seekers get fouled so much. A game of Quidditch only ends when the Snitch is caught, so it can go on for ages – I think the record is three months, they had to keep bringing on substitutes so the players could get some sleep. Any questions?"

The Justice team shakes their heads. They understand what they have to do, it is doing it that might be a problem.

"The Snitch will have to wait until your normal practice," says Hooch, carefully shutting it back inside the crate, "it's too dark, we might lose it. Let's try Emerald out with a few of these."

She pulls a bag of ordinary golf balls out of her pocket and a few minutes later, she and Emerald are up in the air, Hooch throwing the golf balls as hard as she can in every direction for Emerald to catch.

Emerald doesn't miss a single one, and the rest of Justice team are delighted. After half an hour, night has really fallen and they can't carry on.

Between Quidditch practice three evenings a week and all of the homework, Emerald is a little surprised when she realizes she has been at Hogwarts nearly two months. The lessons are becoming more interesting and Dobby has started taking notes for Emerald so she can focus on the classes without the distraction of trying to write. After a discussion with Hermione, Dobby is working for a wage of one Galleon a week with holidays and sick leave.

On Halloween morning Justice House wakes to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announces in Charms that he thinks they are ready to start making objects fly, something they have all been dying to try since they saw him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick puts the class into pairs to practice. Emerald's partner is Neville. Ron however, is to be working with Hermione Granger. It is hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione is angrier at this. For some reason she hasn't spoken to either of them since the first flying lesson.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" squeaks Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too – never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Most of the class finds it difficult. Neville swishes and flicks, but the feather they are supposed to be sending skyward just lays on the desktop.

Ron, at the next table, isn't having much luck either.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he shouts, waving his long arms like a windmill.

"You're saying it wrong," Emerald hears Hermione snap. "It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it if you're so clever," Ron snarls.

Hermione rolls up non existent sleeves, flicks her wand, and says, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ "

Their feather rises off the desk and hovers about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cries Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ron is in a very bad mood by the end of the class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," he says to Emerald as they push their way into the crowded corridor, "she's a nightmare, honestly."

Someone knocks into Emerald as they hurry past her. It is Hermione. Emerald catches a glimpse of her face – and isn't too surprised to see that she is in tears.

"A week of detention with our Head of House for bullying," Emerald says to Ron as she turns to follow Hermione. The rest of the day, Emerald studies notes provided by Dobby while keeping Hermione company in the bathroom. Around half way through what should be the Halloween Feast, Hermione finally stops crying just in time to see a Troll smash Emerald into the wall with its club. Oddly, from her perspective, it appears Emerald's beaten body explodes in a pool of blood seconds _after_ falling to the floor.

From Emerald's perspective, those few seconds are much different as she regains consciousness on the edge of a ruined city with the other half of the landscape being a collection of blood lakes. As she looks around, she spots two nearly identical nude women. Approaching from the ruins is a woman with the bearing of a warrior princess while the woman approaching from the blood lakes appears to regularly bathe in the lakes.

"Defeat us and we will tell you how to call us outside your mind," both women say when they reach striking distance. In moments Emerald beats their challenge and leaves what is apparently her mindscape.

Returning to the 'real' world, Emerald appears briefly behind the Troll as a mass of bird shaped blood before changing back to her human form.

"Blood become my blade, honor become my shield: prowl across the blood soaked skies, Hunter's Moon," Emerald recites, summoning a familiar pair of sniper-scythes along with several emerald green figures resembling Yautja and Yaut hounds. The summoned creatures leave the bathroom to the tune of 'Hells Bells' by the muggle band AC/DC in search of the professors while Emerald herself fires a single shot from each scythe with one shot piercing the Troll's heart while the other shot destroys everything above the Troll's heart, showering Hermione and Emerald in a fresh layer of blood.

"What in Merlin's name happened here! Why aren't either of you in your House dormitory?" Professor McGonagall queries in shock as she and Professors Snape and Quirrell arrive minutes later escorted by the emerald magic constructs. Hermione still hasn't said a word since the Troll appeared and Quirrell appears to nearly have a heart attack at the sight of the Troll's corpse. Snape examines the corpse, likely for signs of what magic was used to kill it.

"Neither I nor Hermione have been outside this bathroom since shortly after Charms class due to Hermione hearing one too many insults from a House mate. The student in question will be spending considerable time with Professor Myrtle Warren for the next week. I should probably discuss a few new skills with Madam Bones and Hermione needs treated for shock. With your permission, I'll handle notification of the Grangers," Emerald says before finally dismissing her sniper-scythes with a short phrase.

"There are no signs of Dark magic Minerva, and this Mountain Troll was probably around twelve feet tall. Ten points each to Justice for defeating a threat beyond their years," Professor Snape says as he finishes his inspection.

"Very well, off to the hospital wing for the both of you and please don't make this a habit. Miss Death-Potter, I doubt I can stop you from leaving the school grounds when you use a spacecraft for a dormitory so I'll just keep an eye out for letters from the Grangers," McGonagall says before following Snape out of the bathroom.

Saturday morning, Granger Dentistry is rocked by the stealthed arrival of the Hunter's Spear just as the Drs. Granger are finishing breakfast.

"Who are you why are you here, and why in hell are you naked in public?" Mr. Granger asks when he sees Emerald at the front door.

"In order: I am Lady Emerald Death-Potter, I am here on behalf of Hogwarts to discuss recent events and convince you to let Hermione continue her education at the school, and due to my upbringing I never wear clothes but am only seen by those I don't mind seeing. That last part means people who might make a fuss won't see me unless I interact with them." Emerald says in reply.

"Come in and have some tea then. Hermione mentioned a 'Battle of the Express in her letters as well as a combat class…" Mrs. Granger says.

"Before we forget our manners completely, my name is Dan Granger and my wife here is Emma Granger." Mr. Granger slips in.

"Thanks for the offer of tea, but I only planned to stay in the area long enough to show you our training hall as proof we can handle magical threats like a stray Troll as well as any muggle school can handle nonmagical threats that are usually less severe than a Kainda Amedha swarm. The Justice House dorms are currently in the park just across the street under a stealth field," Emerald says.

"Is there a reason you mentioned stray Trolls as a magical threat?"

"Eh… I did happen to kill one this past Halloween. The staff at Hogwarts had a plan to deal with it from what I heard, but at the time Hermione and I were not with the other students and didn't learn of the threat until I was fighting it," Emerald says as she leads the Grangers into the Hunter's Spear.

"Who would like to fight the Hunter's Moon twins to show the Drs. Granger we can handle any threat that appears at Hogwarts?" Emerald asks after summoning the women from her inner world with a short chant on entering the training hall. After only a moments thought, Hermione steps forward while drawing her wand from within her bushy hair and grabbing a short sword from a nearby weapons rack. For their own weapons, the blood soaked spirit summons a sniper-scythe in sniper mode while the noble spirit summons a sniper-scythe in scythe mode. At ten minutes, Emerald calls a halt to the fight and dismisses the spirits while Hermione applies healing paste to her injuries.

"That was an impressive fight, but is there any chance we can talk to our daughter before we decide the future of her education? Or is she still at Hogwarts right now?" Mr. Granger asks having not recognized Hermione due to her changes in the last two months.

"I didn't realize I've changed that much since school started. Or is it that you didn't expect me to adapt to an alien culture," Hermione answers as she applies paste to a scratch near her labia.

Before her parents can reply, the ship is rocked by explosions before lifting off the ground. "Once we are in a safe area, accommodations will be made for you near the med bay. For now, I need to find out what attacked the ship," Emerald says to the Granger adults as she turns towards the corridor. Just as she enters the corridor, an insectoid resembling a medium to large canine appears tearing up the walls with razor sharp bone scythes.

"What are Zerglings doing outside of a computer game!" Hermione says in surprise as her parents faint and Emerald uses her spirit blades to butcher both the original Zergling and reinforcements that arrive.

"No clue Hermione. Bloody Death, what's the situation outside?" Emerald says as the ship rocks from continuing explosions and a trio of scythe armed insectoid serpents appear before spitting spines dripping with acid.

"Some sort of insect swarm with several distinct varieties is invading the planet with a trio of living moons as space hives. The explosions are from one of two suicide variants," Bloody Death replies as Emerald parries the acid spines with her blades before cutting the serpents in half with a blood wave special ability linked to her spirit blades.

"So in addition to the Zerglings and Hydralisks inside the ship, we have at least one Overseer to bypass stealth, a handful of Overlords to transport the landing party, Banelings and Scourge to demolish armor and defenses and probably a few Guardians for nonsacrificial bombing attacks," Hermione says with a frown.

As Emerald runs to the starboard hangar, butchering every Zergling and Hydralisk in her path, the air resonates with the tune and lyrics of 'When it Falls' from the same muggle show as 'This Will be the Day'. On reaching the hangar, Emerald dives out of the ship and transforms midleap into her blood phoenix form without merging with her spirit blades. A couple hours later, the Zerg break off their attack as Emerald enters the Hogwarts wards behind the Hunter's Spear.

"What are we going to do for the holidays?" several members of Justice House ask as Emerald lands in the hangar and returns to human form.

"Neville, ask your guardian if your Hogwarts House can visit for the holidays. If that doesn't work, everyone can invite their families to come here," Emerald says as she reseals her spirit blades into the appearance of senbon.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer and Warning:** I own nothing. This chapter includes tentacle rape. If you don't like, skip the first three paragraphs.

Over the next month, Quidditch and flying lessons are cancelled for the safety of the students and Justice House holiday plans are finalized while Emerald updates her animagus registration and enjoys the remaining classes. Unfortunately, while the students of Hogwarts are safe from the Zerg, the same can't always be said of their families elsewhere in the world. On the morning of Sunday December first, owls deliver notice to Ron and Daphne that their sisters are missing and possibly captured by the Zerg in Ottery St Catchpole.

After setting the destination of Emerald's portal, Daphne and Ron take one look at the tentacle and egg filled Zerg hive that Ottery St Catchpole has become and immediately return to the Hunter's Spear, leaving Emerald to search for survivors on her own. With her support gone, Emerald releases a technique called bankai even as she notes a few details about the Zerg hive. First, the captives are treated differently depending on if they are male or female. While the male captives have their genitals milked to death, the female captives are force bred and filled to overflowing with pre fertilized eggs resulting in massive egg clusters concealing scraps of human flesh. Second, clothing is useless against the Zerg. Last, only three captives are still alive. One blonde is bloated as a beach ball and is no longer restrained since the Zerg know she is in the final stage before death. The red-head and a second blonde are still wide awake, fully restrained by tentacles and trying to scream through the tentacles shoved down their throats.

"Blood is my blade, honor is my shield: prowl across the blood soaked skies, Heavenly Dragon: Hunter's Moon," Emerald recites, summoning an army of magical draconian clones to purge the Zerg presence from Ottery St Catchpole. As the constructs battle the Zerg troops, Emerald uses her blood claws to shred the tentacles raping the two girls while checking the health of all three survivors to see if they can be purged of Zerg eggs. After explaining their survival chances, Emerald performs the blood adoption ritual as the tune of 'Time to Say Goodbye' from season two of RWBY fills the air while Emerald's magical constructs continue butchering the Zerg. Unfortunately while the ritual purges most of the Zerg eggs from the former captives, all four girls are tainted by a small amount of Zerg blood giving them access to the Zerg hive mind.

In the final weeks before winter holidays, Emerald gets her bankai registered as a third animagus form and gets to know the newest members of her clan. As a side effect of the trauma from Ottery St Catchpole, Luna Lovegood has permanently become so loony that her official name changes to Loony Death. Ginny Weasley and Astoria Greengrass are less affected, but can still use counseling and like their older siblings in Clan Deathbringer have added Death to their last names. On the flight to Longbottom Manor, Emerald plans a minor prank with Neville Longbottom-Death.

"She needs a new home. Can I keep her Gran?" Neville says to Madam Longbottom as he exists the Hunter's Spear naked laying between the shoulder and back spikes of Emerald's yaut hound form.

"Where are your clothes young man. I expect you to take care of everything that creature needs," Madam Longbottom says before welcoming the rest of Clan Deathbringer to her home with a slight scowl when she notices they are all nude.

"The lack of worn clothing is part of Clan Deathbringer culture and part of Justice House as I am sure I mentioned in at least one letter home Gran," Neville says before giving his new family a tour of the manor and greenhouses. In the days leading up to Christmas, everyone has fun training their Yautja skills and tending the plants in the greenhouses as well as nearly giving Madam Longbottom a heart attack when she goes to wake Neville the first morning and finds Clan Deathbringer in a nude puppy pile at the foot of Neville's bed.

On Christmas morning, everyone wakes early and surprises Madam Longbottom with breakfast in bed before moving to the main hall to open presents together. Most of the presents tend to be rather generic. For example, everyone gets at least one blood forged weapon from Emerald, most people receive chocolate from Ron while he gives Emerald a wizarding chess set. For some reason, Mrs. Weasley sent Emerald a sweater knitted from emerald-green wool. Hagrid sends Emerald a wooden flute that appears hand carved. Hermione gives everyone tooth flossing string mints. The most individualized gifts however are probably the set of wizarding etiquette books Emerald receives from Susan and Daphne or the magical paint set from Astoria, Ginny, and Loony.

After the presents have been opened, Emerald leads everyone to the Justice House common room where her adoptive parents have setup an experimental game system and suggests everyone pick a game to test. After a few minutes discussion, everyone decides to try Spira Fantasy based off the muggle game Final Fantasy X/X-2 first. When the game finishes loading, everyone is pulled into the game world.

When their vision clears, Clan Deathbringer finds themselves in a vaguely crystalline forest with a cold breeze coming from one side and more obviously crystalline trees in another direction. "Stealth protocol everyone. We appear to be in northern Macalania Forest, but I don't know when. Ron, Ginny, you can come with me to scout out what should be the city of Bevelle. Daphne, take your sister along the thin area of trees away from the cold and scout what should be the Calm Lands unless we are in a time before they received that name. Padma, take your sister through the heart of the crystalline forest and scout the Thunder Plains. I'll probably regret this, but Neville, I'd like you to take Loony to the source of the cold and scout Lake Macalania. The rest of you should setup a camp here and we all try to meet up at the camp in… four hours," Emerald says.

Five minutes after splitting from Loony and Neville, Emerald and the Weasley-Deaths enter a city that clearly specializes in advanced tech. Listening to the conversations of the inhabitants, they learn the city is Bevelle and is in the middle of a war with the city of Zanarkand. Entering a cathedral like building, Ron stupidly breaks stealth and is killed as an assumed spy by the soldiers patrolling what turns out to be a military command center. Shaking their heads at Ron's pointless death, Emerald and Ginny head deeper into the command center exploring the sublevels until they see a clearly foreign athlete sneaking from shadow to shadow as if in a spy movie.

"I suggest you return to your home before you get yourself killed," Emerald says as she shifts her stealth magic to let the athlete see her without any soldiers who might be nearby detecting her.

"If I don't do what I came here for, summoner Lenne will be dragged into the war and I refuse to lose her."

"And how do you think she will feel if she loses you? Despite the sword on your back, you don't look like the warrior type," Emerald says as she notes the athlete hasn't reacted to her lack of clothing.

"Shuyin!" Turning to the source of the shout, Emerald, Ginny and Shuyin see a young woman dance up to them holding a microphone stand as though it is a summoner's staff. After professing her eternal undying love for Shuyin, the woman introduces herself to Emerald and Ginny as Songstress Lenne, novice summoner of Zanarkand. With introductions out of the way, Emerald creates a portal back to Macalania Forest and leads the lovers to the Clan Deathbringer camp.

A full hour before everyone is scheduled to meet up at camp, the Greengrass-Death sisters rush in to warn of a flying whale the size of a city approaching the mountain north of the forest. Once the rest of Clan Deathbringer returns, a watch is set until the next morning. Just before they set out to protect the beast men of the mountain, Clan Deathbringer and the Zanarkand lovers encounter a mysterious young boy in purple robes who offers a gift to help in a coming war before hitting Lenne and Emerald with orbs of holy power that teach them a summoning ritual. When Shuyin and Hermione turn to confront the boy, he vanishes into thin air.

"With the war, I didn't expect to meet him. If something has gone wrong in Zanarkand, meeting the friends of Bahamut's Fayth might prove easier than meeting the Zanarkand Fayth." Lenne says before following Clan Deathbringer east to the plains at the foot of Mt Gagazette.

At the eastern intersection leading either south through the forest to the Thunder Plains or northwest to the future Calm Lands, the group is ambushed by fiends of the canine and helm families. When the fight is over, Lenne moves to perform the Sending but pauses when she notices there are fiend corpses missing. "You Deathbringers are crazy fighting without protection. Any idea why some of the corrupt spirits that were slain are missing even before a Sending?" she says to Clan Deathbringer.

"Our magic works a little differently. You'd be surprised how easily it can be used for passive defense. As for the missing corpses, I can only guess that my soul-forged weapons are imbued with the equivalent of your Sending ritual," Emerald says.

"A soul-forged weapon? That sounds comparable to an Aeon like Hydrosia or Druidia. Perhaps you could have a practice duel against my Aeons when we have more time." Lenne says as the group leaves Macalania Forest to see a scandalously clad woman using an Aeon to battle the flying whale on the southern slope of the mountain while the plains at the foot of the mountain are overrun with fiends of several varieties.

Initially, Lenne summons a gravity type Aeon named Druidia to fight the seemingly endless waves of fiends, but she quickly switches to a support role after seeing Emerald's Bankai. As Emerald and her blood clones use blood waves to destroy the fiends hundreds at a time, Lenne uses her skills in the Summoner's arts to adapt a ritual and tells Shuyin to fall back and allow the Deathbringers to hold back the tide of fiends. As the modified ritual completes, two things happen. First, the Aeon battling the flying whale kills it before turning on and killing its Summoner. Second, the Zanarkand lovers turn into a ball of crystallized energy and absorb into Emerald. With the sudden knowledge of a new Summoning, Emerald uses a final blood wave to cover the retreat of Clan Deathbringer while they learn more about the land.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. I could use suggestions for more non canon Aeons, spells/techniques, and dress spheres for later in the arc. Would my loyal readers prefer returning to the main storyline after the Spira arc or jump into another game dimension arc?


	7. Chapter 7

**Huntress Mage Chronicles**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Roughly a thousand years later, Emerald openly walks through Bevelle at the side of recently widowed disgraced Summoner Braska and the equally disgraced Warrior Monk Auron. "I can't believe it's been a decade since we met. I heard they imprisoned a crazy drunk man wearing strange clothes if you want a third Guardian," Emerald says to Braska as they drift towards the holding cells.

"A Summoner disgraced for marrying an Al Bhed, an ancient mage shunned for openly using machina and not wearing clothes, and an ex Warrior Monk disgraced for refusing a political marriage. Now you want to add a drunk athlete who claims to be from a team that died nearly a thousand years ago? It would certainly surprise everyone if we were the ones to bring the next Calm," Auron says with a pessimistic tone.

"We certainly would surprise them. I say we do it," Braska replies in a far more cheerful tone just before reaching the jail. Only a minute later they are led to a disheveled man wearing a strange uniform similar to what Emerald remembers Shuyin wearing so long ago. "So you are the man from Zanarkand?" Braska greets the prisoner.

"Who wants to know," the man says with a confrontational tone.

"Watch your wor-," Auron starts to say only to be interrupted by an uppercut to his chin.

"Watch your own words Sir Auron. While his tone could use work, his question is a fair one. The first to speak is Lord Braska, a Summoner and priest of Yevon. The guy I punched is Sir Auron, a former Warrior Monk of Yevon. And I am Lady Emerald, a Summoner of sorts and honorary Al Bhed. We are going on a pilgrimage to Zanarkand and thought you might be interested," Emerald says.

"Sign me up. Anything to get out of this cell. The name's Jecht," the man says before Emerald uses her passive magic to unlock his cell.

A short walk later, Auron choses to stand guard nearby while Jecht meets Braska's daughter inside the Summoner's home and final preparations are made for the pilgrimage. "Why doesn't Granny Emerald wear clothes Daddy?" little Yuna asks when she notices Emerald and Jecht.

"Yuna, you know your mommy was an Al Bhed, and your daddy is human right? I'm an honorary Al Bhed and look human but can be considered a Deathbringer as are Granny Ginny and Granny Astoria. Granny Daphne is an honorary Deathbringer as are Grandpa Neville and your other relatives on your mommy's side who don't wear clothes," Emerald explains while Jecht listens curiously. Yuna nods and serves nonalcoholic drinks to Emerald and Jecht.

The next morning, before sunrise, Yuna is dropped off at a temple run childcare center and Braska begins his pilgrimage turning to Lake Macalania while Jecht complains about the lack of cheering crowds given the purpose of the pilgrimage to defeat Sin, explained to Jecht last night while Braska purchased some last minute supplies. "If we see crowds from Bevelle cheering, it will be for our expected deaths. None of us are popular in Lord Braska's home city." Emerald explains to Jecht, pointing out the early time of departure.

At the transition from forest to lake, Braska pulls out a pair of simple shoes suggesting Jecht should wear them to protect his feet from the cold of the lake. "I'm used to extreme temperatures while nude. I doubt your Blitz stadiums used freezing cold water in Zanarkand." Emerald replies when Jecht points out she is wearing less than he is.

Despite putting on the shoes, around half way to the temple Jecht is clearly too cold to continue. Since the slow pace means it is lunch time anyways, Braska convinces Auron they should stop and warm up inside a travel agency run by an Al Bhed named Rin. "Emerald! You are joining a pilgrimage?" a familiar voice greets Braska, Auron, and Emerald.

"Of course Astoria. I need to keep little Lord Braska safe even if he wants to challenge Sin." Emerald replies before acknowledging Daphne's presence and introducing the sisters to Jecht. After two hours and a good meal, Daphne and Astoria join the pilgrimage as they continue to Macalania Temple. To Jecht's surprise, Astoria wears just as little as Emerald while Daphne wears a pair of short swords on a thin belt.

On entering the cloister of trials, Emerald takes one look at the ice based test before creating an ice bridge from her magic to go directly to the chamber of the Fayth. Despite Auron's complaints, Emerald follows Braska into the chamber after sealing off the doorway between the cloister and the anteroom before the chamber proper. Inside, Braska performs the Yevonite prayer once used as the Blitz ball symbol for victory before a young woman appears above the Fayth statue in the center of the room. The young woman is obviously the spirit of the Macalania Fayth, but her clothing wouldn't look too out of place among the Al Bhed or Bevelle's red light district.

"Not often that two Summoners approach at the same time. It is an honor to meet the Summoner of the War-forged Lovers. I will assist the 'fallen' Summoner, but you must adopt me Lady Emerald," the Fayth says.

"Sure thing. Hold out your left hand and try not to scream too loud," Emerald says before releasing the first stage of her soul-forged weapon and cutting her own left hand. After the screaming stops, the Fayth introduces herself to Braska as Shiva before forming the traditional Fayth/Summoner bond with him.

"So…judging by the scowl on Auron's face, how much trouble are we in because you two both entered the inner chamber?" Jecht asks when he sees Emerald and Braska again.

"Little to none since Bevelle doesn't like any of our group and there are technically no rules against multiple Summoners entering the chamber at the same time." Emerald says as she quickly summons all four of her current Aeons.

"So how're…" Jecht starts to say only to be interrupted by Shiva snapping her fingers to shatter all of the ice blocking the way to the entrance chamber of the temple. As they make their way out of the temple and towards the travel agency, an army of ice type fiends appear to block their path. As Jecht's jaw drops and Auron prepares for a tough fight, Lyrica and Striker execute their ultimate combo attack and Shiva finishes off the fiend army with her Diamond Dust technique while Bahamut rolls his eyes. Suddenly, as the fiends dissolve into pyreflies, everyone feels a sharp sting in their necks and lose consciousness.

As she regains consciousness, Emerald notices her magic has formed a visible barrier around her skin and all of the group's supplies including any clothing are missing. With the exception of Emerald herself, everyone appears to have a crystal implanted into their left wrist. "Any idea where we can get new supplies? I don't know about you Lady Emerald, but I would like to find new clothes to protect from Fiends and rough terrain," Braska says once everyone is conscious.

"I suggest you worry more about finding a replacement weapon since you are fairly reliant on a focus for your white magic and we no longer have access to Shiva and Bahamut. You might also want to study the implants in everyone's left wrist since it must have a purpose," Emerald says as she observes the beach they are on as well as the nearby forest. A moment's tinkering by Jecht reveals the crystal implants are comparable to highly interactive memory spheres combined with storage and diagnostic capabilities. Unfortunately, the only thing stored in any of the crystals is a deck of Muggle trading cards Daphne received from Loony for Christmas.

While Daphne looks through the cards for ideas on how they may help the group survive, a swarm of small bipedal lizards with razor sharp teeth appears and starts chirping at the group. Plucking a random card from Daphne's deck, Emerald channels her magic and summons 'Baby Dragon' before summoning the War-forged Lovers and the Hunter's Moon Twins. Working together, the spirit weapons, card spirit and Aeons make quick work of the lizards without heavy damage to the environment or injuries to Braska and his guardians. "Why did you kill those scavengers and how did you summon Aeons," Jecht asks as Emerald eats one of the lizards whole.

"The teeth are not those of scavengers. These creatures are pack hunters that rely on numbers and wearing down larger prey through small injuries." Emerald says before noting that they taste like chicken and uses a few tendons and bones to create daggers for everyone. "As for the War-forged Lovers, their Fayth statue is magically contained within me and came with us when we were brought wherever 'here' is. The Hunter's Moon twins are the souls of my soul-forged weapons and linked to my own soul, and Baby Dragon is a magical construct built off one of Daphne's cards."

"Just how powerful are you? The level of magic you describe is beyond anything I've heard of the Bevelle Mages using." Auron asks just as three giant squid type creatures surface from the water and begin attacking the shore. Turning to the creatures that Braska identifies as Kraken according to the database in the crystals, Emerald swipes her right hand across her face and a harness of bones and blood forms on her back giving her demonic wings and a six-foot tail. Along with the harness, Emerald gains scythe claws in place of her nails and her eyes glow acid green.

"Digital Shrapnel." Emerald calls out as she leaps into the air and fires the bones of her fingertips as well as the equivalent toe bones at the three Kraken. As Emerald lands at the waterline, the rest of the group are showered with Kraken chunks from the three sea creatures exploding when hit by the 'Digital Shrapnel'.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been holding out on us Emerald?" Jecht asks as he starts gathering the meat and hide of the Kraken.

"Probably because Lady Emerald has never fully let loose in combat since before the Deathbringers came to Spira," Daphne says as she wades out to the largest chunks of Kraken to collect any bones she can find.

"Even a thousand years ago my full strength was usually excessive even if the path of honor dictates prey be given a chance at fighting or fleeing," Emerald replies as her eyes fade to emerald green and the bone harness fades away. To prove her point, she flicks her right index finger at the tree line twenty yards away and an entire acre of the forest turns to mulch from the generated pressure wave as well as the beach being destroyed between Emerald and the new mulch patch.

"I see what you mean about excessive strength," Auron deadpans at the sight of what his crystal identifies as nearly an acre of thatch and a handful of wood where a forest used to be.

"I hope we can find something to make clothes before we stumble into any guys," a voice is overheard saying just before four naked girls enter the thatch clearing. One girl is blond with the presence of a brawler, another is white haired and gives the impression of a stuck-up princess while the remaining two girls have black hair. Of the two black haired girls, one has red tips and gives off an impression of innocence while the other has cat ears that could almost be mistaken for a bow if they weren't constantly twitching.

"A little late to avoid being seen by guys, but at least Braska, Auron and Jecht are strangers rather than stalkers or crushes. A bigger concern for the four of you should be weapons to deal with predators tracking the blood from your injuries," Emerald says to let the four know they aren't alone. "My name is Emerald, the older of the two girls with me is Daphne and the younger is her sister Astoria. The stiff guy is Auron, the athlete is Jecht, and the calm guy is Braska. Mind introducing yourselves?"

"True I guess," the red tipped girl says as she blushes at people other than her friends seeing her small breasts. "I'm Ruby Rose. The blond is my sister Yang Zao-long, the ice princess is Weiss Schnee, and the cat-eared girl is Blake Belladonna." Just as Ruby finishes introducing her group, a second group enters the clearing consisting of a blond boy with obvious confidence issues, a black-haired boy with a streak of pink in his hair, an orange-haired girl seemingly in the middle of a sugar rush, and a red headed girl who gives off a feeling of supreme confidence despite the fact all four are just as naked as everyone else in the area so far.

"Guess introductions are in order," the blond boy says as he tries to avoid looking at anyone while turning redder than the red head. "I'm Jaune Arc, the bundle of energy is Nora Valkyrie, the red head is Pyrrha Nicos, and the last member of my group is Lie Ren. Anyone have a decent weapon yet?"

"Technically don't need them, but I have these," Emerald replies as she wordlessly summons her Hunter's Moon sniper-scythes. "I'm Emerald Death, my companions are the Greengrass-Death sisters Daphne and Astoria, warrior-monk Auron, and athlete Jecht."

"Wow, those look like my baby Crescent Rose! How did you make them? Where did you get the paint?" Ruby says even as she vanishes in a burst of rose petals and starts climbing all over the sniper-scythes.

"Ruby! You shouldn't climb on other people's weapons. Given relative sizes it shouldn't even be possible..." Nora says while using thatch, a few sticks and a good size stone to improvise a sledgehammer. "What do you mean about technically not needing weapons?"

"Jecht, Braska and Auron need weapons to avoid relying on girls to protect them, but I made this clearing with one finger and because we have a similar upbringing, Daphne and Astoria should be able to do decent damage with a fist even if they haven't trained in combat as much." Emerald replies to Nora while gently tossing Ruby into a tree. As Daphne raises an eyebrow in curiosity at Emerald's estimate of her strength, Astoria walks to a tree on the edge of the clearing and swiftly punches it with the result being a cone of trees covering roughly a quarter acre being reduced to thatch. Seeing her little sister deal such impressive damage, Daphne goes to a different edge of the clearing and punches a tree only to get the same results.

"So... shelter, food then look into tech advancement while scouting out the current landmass? I get the feeling we're not on Remnant so long-term goals for team RWBY and JNPR include developing space travel," Jaune says while gathering supplies to craft a pickaxe.

"Sounds good, but you might need to research time and or dimensional travel since the guys in my group are from Spira while the Greengrass-Death sisters and myself are from a planet called Earth where Spira is part of a game and Remnant is from a cartoon or comic book," Emerald replies while crafting a thatch foundation.

 **AN:** Thanks for reading and please review. I could still use suggestions for more non canon Aeons, spells/techniques, and dress spheres for later in the arc. Would my loyal readers prefer returning to the main storyline after the Spira arc or jump into another game dimension arc?


End file.
